


Hips Don't Lie

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Breeding, Eggpreg, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Penetration, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Kinktober 2020, day 11! It is oviposition! Even though I did it in an earlier Kinktober fic, i do I oviposition...-It's the season of eggs; and Claude is all riled up! He can't stop thinking about a certain handsome blond, and he can't imagine not laying into the cutest human he's ever laid his eyes on... Dimitri may think he's unworthy of being his lover, but he is going to prove to him otherwise.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 18





	Hips Don't Lie

"C...Claude...!" Dimitri gasps as his shark boyfriend practically dragged him towards the cave. "What are you doing?! My friends will be back in a..."

A toothy grin came to his face, Claude's pointed teeth all shining and pearly white. "You won't be too long. Gotta lay my clutch in my darling."

His face must had the funniest expression because the brunet had chuckled a bit. Their swim over was blessedly not too much far from the beach that Ingrid, Felix, Sylvain, Ashe, and Dedue had left him at. He thought this was going to happen on land so Dimitri attempted to get out of his grip. Only to find a mischievous glint in his eyes, his large, veiny cocks - yes, he had two - were being displayed in front of him.

It wasn't like he could stop him. Dimitri removed his swimming trunks and he was in full glory, scars where his breasts had been tucked proper, though his vagina very much was in tact. Oozing some cum, he already felt improper. This wasn't the standard sort of relationship. If anyone knew about what happened, he was sure Felix especially wouldn't let him live it down.

"Then hurry up. I must be back to them before they notice I am missing." Dimitri huffs, spurring the lithe shark into action, scooping him up and shifting his dicks into position.

Soft trilling came from him. "Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle while giving you my eggs..."

A loud groan came from the blond as the cocks intrude not only his vagina, but his ass as well. He wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. For the first time, at least he was keeping his promise. The movements were well orchestrated so Dimitri didn't feel pain.

This double penetration felt oddly good though. Each pump assured him that he was making the right decision. That he was going to carry the clutches of eggs to term. How much did Claude have stored inside him? Well he wasn't too sure. All he knew was that his cocks were inside. He had to wrap his arms around him to steady himself, otherwise he would slip back into the water. 

His body became rather numb, his lower half becoming like jelly, while his fingers dug into his back, leaving faint nail markings into Claude's back, marring his skin a bit. 

"Fuck, you better move or..." Dimitri grits his teeth, adjusting to the sensation of being bred. Those cocks were so slippery! It made his insides relatively cold. Would it still be considered breeding if there was no knot? He had to wonder.

Sharp prickling was at his skin, with Claude's teeth burying into his shoulder, starting to blossom blood from the wounds. Drops of scarlet delicately rolling down into the water. If there were any other shark men in the area, the blond could imagine a fight for dominance. Or rather, the beatdown that would happen. 

Each thrust made him think of the dominant shark bragging, showing Dimitri off as he was a prize, not just prey that they think but his lover, his mate...

Crying out, he could feel Claude biting all over, some bites were deep and drew blood, while others were like as if a kitten teething. Audible gulping pulled him in. His teeth were beautifully crimson with blood. It made the hair on his neck stood, seeing his lover clean his teeth deftly with his tongue, each sharp tooth being tended to, savoring the taste of iron.

"So adorable... look at you... if only your friends could see the **true** you. You have such a pain kink, don't you?" Curled into a sneer, Claude dumping a load inside. "There... that's one load of my clutch. But I am not even done yet. You are so greedy for me..."

Dimitri wheezes as his stomach expands, further burying his nails into his back. The sensation as if he was drowning. "Eggs... please give me..."

Not wasting any time, he had continued pumping in and out. There was a slight tenderness to how he thrust, Claude's thin, tanned fingers nestled into blond tresses, feverish panting coming from the pair of them. There was no way this could be done cleanly or without much effort on the shark man's end. He had to ejaculate as many eggs as he could in order to support their fertilization.

Laying butterfly kisses on his face and even the marks he left, surely Dimitri would be sore after this. That his friends would have to tend to him, that they would worry that he was attacked. None of them would know that he was being bred, for his body to become an incubator and give birth in the water. For two beings of different worlds, he would be able to have family on the land and in the sea. Claude's frantic breeding frenzy made drool dribble down Dimitri's mouth.

His cocks nearly slipped out, yet re-insert, using the freshwater that was specially in this pool in the back of the cave to continue the session. Bull sharks were adept for this type of switching of water. Not only that, it prevented both parties getting uncomfortable. That and jumping into different pools of water, carrying someone like Dimitri? It was easy.

Though this shouldn't be too long, really. Claude needed the salt water, as he was raised in it. Not like he was unable to keep on going forever...

"Look at you..." A hunger came from his voice, filling him up with a second clutch. "My mate. If only we had a mirror in here..."

Becoming rather paralyzed, Dimitri lets out a yelp in response, seeing the gelatinous eggs flow inside of him. "Hh... aahhn... so good... our children will be so happy..."

His massive form being contorted to the will of not just any shark man, but a prince at that. Carrying the future of the noble bloodline, his stomach would be rounder than ever. He would have to take care of himself more often and be able to let his beloved come and see him.

There was nothing more to be said, is what many would say. The love between two individuals that were star crossed. As if their intertwined destinies meant they could meet again and again. To separate them now would surely be a crime of sorts, if there was one. 

As they were sharing body heat together, growing dependent on each other. Laying on top of the cocks, Dimitri himself dedicated to bouncing up and down, riding him fully. The cries of Claude begging for eggs to fill him up, his tail whacking the water without any hesitation, and with Dimitri's stomach swell to the point to look like he was bursting.

Come to think of it, Dimitri's hand was on the lower half of his lover's tail and his free hand encompassing his belly. Everything in his body was screaming for the end to come at some point.

Honestly, he wouldn't know how to give birth to eggs... perhaps tonight after he gets home, he would have to look up on the internet. Wait, would it involve his ass too? Feeling a gush up his ass, it pretty much took his breath away.

Yeah, now that affirmed that the Blaiddyd scion was going to have eggs from both holes. He could live with that, but all he was hoping was to not give birth in the bath at his house. Sure it was nice and big... the ocean would be better for their growth. He had to wonder what they would look like. Would they be a perfect blend of human genetics and shark? 

He would have to come to terms with that after, as another loud moan from Claude indicated that now his vagina was being filled with eggs once more. 

How many eggs did he have in him? Could it be hundreds? Thousands? Surely not billions... that would be insane. Then again, as sky blue eyes met with deep seaweed green, Dimitri knew that it wasn't completely out of the question.

"You can take so much..." The prince chuckles, his hands on his hips, pinching flesh that was dangerously close to his burgeoning muffin top. 

His index and forefinger pinched at his partner's nipple, making Claude squeak. "You better be able to carry me back to the secret beach so I can take a nap..."

"You'll get a sunburn that way, sunshine."

There was that one time where he had been sunbathing when Claude found him at the secret beach and woke him up with laughter upon seeing his skin lobster red.

Now he didn't want to think about that, though Dimitri did think it was sweet that he gathered up aloe vera, picking each thorn out with his teeth and crushing them with his bare hands. This led to him learning from his father that someone or something had ransacked the local floral shop by the sea, which was having a sale of aloe vera. 

How Claude did it without getting caught was still a mystery, and as he would say, "Well, if I told you, where's the fun in that?"

It was the same as he was surely going to have to explain to his family and friends, who knew nothing of his relationship with a shark man. Though he had a feeling that despite all the explanations he had to do, he wouldn't regret it. That was the life that Dimitri was wanting to live. Giving up control, he allowed Claude to take the lead. By the time they were through it would possibly be nightfall, yet he relishes the embrace that only his beloved can provide.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, Day 11 ends. I wanted to try some Claude/Dimitri, and I think I am satisfied with it! It is super fun and I am thinking of writing more of this pair in the future! They are particularly an interesting dynamic.


End file.
